The Creature Strikes
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Sequel to 'Raphael's Torture'. When Donnie is hit with mutagen, his family is unsure about what is happening to him. Will his family be able to help him? Or will he destroy New York city first? Bad summery. Minotaur meets 'Good Genes' with a dash of 'Frozen'. Sounds like a weird combo, but I will make it work! I do not own TMNT, or Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**_New story! Since it's my birthday, you guys get two updates and a new story in one day! This story is the sequel to 'Raphael's Torture'. It's a cross where Minotaur meets Good Genes with a dash of Frozen. This is going to get interesting. My version of the Minotaur comes from a book called 'Dark of the Moon' by Tracy Barret. Yes, I am into Greek mythology, no you can not judge. I love history and will probably make more stories like this one if you like it. So sit back, relax (for a moment) and get ready for when 'The Creature Strikes' (yes, I did that on purpose)_**

* * *

_"Guys, foot activity at Victor Falco's old lab" Leo yelled_

_"Guess Shredder's looking for Master Splinter" Donnie said_

_We all grabbed our weapons and ran to the front entrance._

_"Let's move" Donnie yelled_

_"Hey, I say that" Leo replied as they all started laughing._

A few weeks ago that kind of laughter was unheard of. Raph and Donnie had been captured by the Shredder, thinking that the would never get out of there alive. Fortunately, Donnie had convinced Shredder that his family was somewhere else, and just in time for his family to rescue him. It was time to finish a vendetta for what had been done to their family in the short time they were captured.

When they arrived at the lab where Donnie had told Shredder about, they found Rahzar, Fishface, and several footbots.

"Hey look" Leo said "It's a bunch of minions. Shredder to much of a coward to finish us himself"

"Footbots, attack!" Fishface yelled

Leo took on the Footbots with Donnie, while Mikey fought Rahzar, and Raph did his normal thing with Fishface. As the number of Footbots decreased, Donnie helped Mikey with Rahzar.

"Give it up, Rahzar" Donnie yelled "I tricked you into thinking that we lived here, and that means I won, and you lost"

"Not yet, you pathetic turtle" Rahzar replied

He pushed Donnie over, scratching his arm, and opened a drawer from Falco's desk. He then pulled out a small vial of mutagen, and threw it in Mikey's direction.

"No!" Donnie yelled as he jumped in front of Mikey

The vial shattered on his plastron, and in a matter of seconds he was collapsing in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Donnie screamed as the mutagen spread across his chest.

He felt as if his chest was about to fall off, that is was on fire, burning him.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled "You will pay for that, you filthy dog!"

Mikey had so much rage built up from what happened to Donnie and Raph, that the sight of Donnie in pain again just made him snap. He moved with such speed and force that when he kicked Rahzar in the chest, he lost his breath, stubbled to the window, and fell out.

Raph had also snapped at the sound of Donnie's scream. He hit Fishface in the head with such force that he passed out, with a bump growing on his head. Leo had just finished with the remainder of the Footbots when Donnie screamed. Within seconds, his brothers were at his side, but keeping their distance from the mutagen, Leo and Raph holding Mikey back.

"Let me go!" Mikey yelled "Let me help him!"

"Not until the mutagen clears up" Leo replied

After a minute of screaming, the mutagen evaporated, and Donnie was gasping for breath. He looked up at his brothers and whispered "Help me" before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Raph, you carry him until we get underground" Leo said "I'll help you with him after that"

They left the scene just as the cops showed up, getting to the sewers as fast as they could. As they ran through the tunnels, they did not realize that Donnie was starting to bleed out from the cut that Rahzar had given him. Their only concern was to get him home. Leo and Raph dragged Donnie in-between them as they entered the lair.

"Master Splinter" Leo yelled

"Leonardo, what is it?" Splinter asked walking out of the dojo. As soon as he entered the living room he gasped "Donatello!"

He took Donnie from Leo and Raph's arms and raced to Donnie's lab. He noticed that Donnie was losing a lot of blood and quickly bandaged his arm up. He also had chemical burns on his plastron and glass shards in the burns.

"What happened?" Splinter asked as he worked

"He saved me" Mikey replied "Rahzar threw a vial of mutagen at me and...and Donnie jumped in front of me"

"If he was hit with mutagen, why hasn't he mutated?" Leo asked

"I have not a clue, Leonardo" Splinter said looking at Donnie "Not a clue"

* * *

_**Why has Donnie not mutated? Cliff-hanger! Please fave, **_**_follow, and review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have actually had this story idea for a long time, it just took forever to figure out how to do it. Thank you to all of those who sent me birthday wishes. You guys made my day. If you are into Greek Mythology, I would suggest reading the book I told you about in the first chapter to get an idea of what is going to happen. Let the suspense begin.**_

* * *

"I don't understand" Leo said "That was obviously mutagen that hit Donnie. It was glowing and everything"

Donnie winced in his sleep as Splinter started to pull the glass shards out of his sons plastron.

"Maybe it was expired" Mikey said

"How can mutagen expire?" Raph snorted. He hated that after all they had been through weeks before, he still wasn't able to protect his younger brother.

Splinter pulled the last piece of glass out of Donnie as he began to disinfect the wounds. Donnie winced again, but still didn't wake up.

"How is he still asleep is my question" Raph stated "Maybe it was some sort of sleeping liquid or something like that"

"Then why did he get those burns from it?" Leo asked "He was in so much pain, that I swear that's what everyone else who has been exposed to mutagen looked and sounded like"

Splinter began to wrap Donnie's plastron to keep the burn marks and cuts clean. Donnie groaned as he cracked his eyes open.

"What...what happened?" he said as he sat up, rubbing his head. He then remembered and franticly looked at himself.

"I was hit with mutagen!" he said "I should not be normal"

"We're not normal brainiac" Raph said walking over to Donnie

"You know what I meant" Donnie said glaring at him. He began to sit all the way up, but doubled over, almost falling on the floor.

Leo caught him before he could face plant, but hit his chest as Donnie yelped in pain.

"Sorry" Leo quickly said laying back down on the couch "You had several pieces of glass stuck in your chest and a major acid burn. You may want to lay down for a day to let those start to heal"

"Yep, maybe" Donnie replied with pain in his voice. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

As the others talked about what he might have ben hit with, they didn't realize until he was snoring that Donnie had fallen asleep. Raph grinned as he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. Everyone else followed, making sure he was alright, before going to bed themselves.

Later that night...

Donnie woke up with a burning sensation in his plastron. He decided to go to his lab to examen it and see if Splinter had taken care of it properly. What he found, he was unprepared for.

As soon as he walked into his lab he began to undress the wounds on his cheat, before he gasped. Where the vial had broken on his plastron, was...fur! Like, a dogs fur! He quickly took a blood sample and found out what was causing this. The mutagen that had hit him was old, like, almost expired old. It was taking more than 10x as long to mutate his cells. He thought about what the last thing he had touched was. Then he felt the cut on his arm as it hit him, Rahzar.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he was some sort of turtle-human-dog mutant. But what scared him most, was his sudden desire to kill, more specifically, his family. He could feel the desire clawing at his brain, telling him that he would be better of without them. Donnie then decided to do the one thing he thought he would never have to do, shut his family out. He locked the lab door, and knowing that Splinter had a key, barricaded the door with his desk, rolling cabinets, even Timothy. He then fell asleep, knowing he could never be the same again, and could never be with his family.

The next morning...

Mikey decided to make breakfast in bed for Donnie to help him feel better. When he went to his room to give him the food though, he wasn't in there.

"Must be in his lab" Mikey said to himself

When he got to the lab he found the door locked.

"Donnie" he said "I brought you breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" Donnie replied

"But it's your favorite" Mikey said trying to coax him out

"I said I'm not HUNGRY!" Donnie yelled

Mikey was startled at this sudden outburst and fell over, Donnie's breakfast going all over the floor. He sat there for a moment, processing what had just happened, before got up and sadly walked back to the kitchen, the smell of Donnie's coffee fresh in the pot.

That afternoon...

Mikey decided to try to get Donnie out of his room again.

"Donnie" he said (knock 5x) "Do you wanna go see April?" Donnie didn't respond, which was really strange "Come on lets go and hang, I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've run away" Still no sound from Donnie "We used to best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you could tell me why" He tried to look through the key hole in Donnie's door "Do you wanna go see April? It would be just you and April. No Casey!" he practically yelled

"Go away Mikey" Donnie replied

"Ok, fine" Mikey replied, with a defeated look on his face.

On the other side of the door stood Donnie, with fur across his entire body now. It was a black, brown color, with a patch of purple fur where his mask would be. In his hands was his old mask, torn to shreds, along with most of his lab. He didn't want to turn Mikey down, he really didn't. But it was the only way to protect them. The monster that was trying to take over clawed his brain again, telling him he didn't need them, that they only held them back. And with that, he slammed himself onto a wall, and fell unconscious.

A week later, Donnie still hadn't come out of his lab. Everyone knew that he had food in there for when he got so far into his projects he wouldn't leave, but they had no idea how long that would last. Mikey was begging Leo to try and coax him out, and won. Leo walked up to the door of the lab.

(knock 5x) "Do you wanna hang with April?" he asked, getting the same answer as Mikey, nothing "Or take down Shredder and Fong. I think your company is overdue, I've started talking to Splinter about atoms" he expected a chuckle from Donnie, but still nothing "The lair seems so quiet, without explosions. Mikey is going insane"

To prove Leo's point, Mikey screamed, actually sounding insane. Unknown to them, Donnie was looking at himself in the mirror. He now had, adding to his fur, razor sharp claws, pointy ears, and large canine teeth. His eyes were pitch black, looking as if there was no life in them. His want to tear things apart was growing day by day, his lab looked like what all of his parts for inventions came from, a junkyard. Appalled at his new state, and the fact that the monster wanted Mikey's screams to be because of it, he smashed the mirror.

For two weeks, everyone wanted Donnie to come out of his lab, April had even considered trying, but decided to let his brother do that. Mikey was getting really worried, not a word from Donnie since the first time he had tried to get him out of his lab. He missed his best friend and older brother. He missed his nerd rants, and scientific facts. Everyone else had decided to let Donnie come out on his own, but Mikey had not given up. Until today. He decided he would try one last time.

(knock 3x)"Donnie?" Mikey asked "Please, I know your in there. We've all been wondering where you've been. They say 'Don't worry' and I'm trying not to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in" Mikey was on the verge of crying as he leaned against the door frame "We used to have each other, just you and me, what am I gonna do?" a few tears escaped his eyes "Do you wanna go see April?"

He leaned on the door and almost fell over when it actually opened. It took him a minute to process the situation before he swung the door open and began to scan the room for Donnie. There were parts everywhere, claw marks on the walls, and on the door where the lock was. He pulled out his nun-chucks as he walked into the room. He suddenly heard whimpering coming from the farthest corner of the lab. When he looked at the source of the sound, he almost fell over. There in the corner, was a furry creature, with razor sharp claws, a turtle shell, and a patch of purple fur where a mask would go. It took Mikey a minute to put the pieces together.

"Donnie?"

* * *

_**That's right, I just did that. Can I kill myself yet? Please fav, follow, and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my word, this story is about to get so hectic so fast. This is going to be everywhere. if anyone has read the book I talked about, I would like to know how you liked it, because I did. Now to the story...**_

* * *

Donnie was hiding in the corner of the lab. He had mutated so much that the only reason you would know it was him was the patch of purple fur where his mask would be, and the fact that no one had been in or out of the lab in two weeks. Mikey stepped toward him.

"Donnie, what happened bro?" he asked

"Go...away...Mikey" Donnie said. His voice was now so much deeper than before, that even Donnie didn't recognize his voice.

"Dude, tell me what happened" Mikey replied taking a few more steps, weapons now holstered "We can fix this if you tell me how"

"No Mikey, we can't, now go" Donnie was pulling himself into a tighter ball. He could feel the monster inside of him taking over, wanting to hurt Mikey.

Mikey was now right by Donnie. "We can fix this together" he said. He placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

The sudden sense of something touching him startled Donnie, causing him to jump and roar. He whipped around to see a startled Mikey. The monster had now taken control of his mind, as he grabbed Mikey's leg. He dug his claws into Mikey's leg as Mikey tried to get out of reach, without hurting his brother.

"AHHHHHHH" Mikey screamed

"Mikey, what is-" Leo yelled as he ran into the lab. He saw Donnie, digging his claws into Mikey's leg as Mikey tried to wriggle free. "Get you hands off my brother!" he yelled. He drew his katanas and hit Donnie's hands with the hilt of them, causing Donnie to yelp in pain. He let go of Mikey's leg and placed him in the corner, standing over him as if protecting him.

"Leo, stop!" Mikey yelled "It's Donnie!"

"What?!" Leo replied

"It's Don" Mikey yelled again, standing up "It's ok Donnie, it's just Leo" he said to Don "He was just worried for me" He was careful not to touch Donnie, seeing that he freaked out the last time.

"What happened?" Leo asked, sheathing his swords

"I don't know, he won't tell me" Mikey replied

"Guys? Where are you?" April asked, yelling from the entrance.

Donnie's ears perked up at the sound of April's voice. "A-April" Donnie said excitedly

"Who was that?" April asked walking over to the lab "Is Donnie out of the-" She stepped into the lab to see the wreck, and then Donnie "What is-" she started saying with horror in her eyes before Mikey cut her off.

"It's Donnie" he said quickly

"Donnie?" she asked, very confused. She looked at Donnie while he gave her a smile, still having a gap tooth despite his condition.

Donnie quickly realized that he did not look like himself, and began to hide in the corner. "Stay away" he said "I'm a monster"

"Your not a monster Donnie" April said walking over to Donnie. The monster began to claw at Donnie's brain again.

"Where's Raph?" Casey asked before noticing Donnie. Donnie heard his voice and began to growl, pushed April behind him and charged. "Who's-" Casey started before he was knocked into a wall. Donnie kept beating him, and beating him, losing all control again.

"Donnie no!" Mikey yelled as Donnie just kept punching and crushing Casey. "Donnie!" April yelled. Donnie immediately stopped and turned towards April, Casey in his hands. She looked horrified, but then decided to try something.

"Hey Donnie" she said calmly "Why don't I take that 'thing' off of your hands, then we can hang out, ok" Donnie hesitated. "What about if I bring you some pizza" April continued. Donnie then slowly gave Casey to April, who handed him to Leo and Mikey. As the guys slowly walked out of the lab, April stayed, making sure that Donnie's eyes never left hers. "That's right" she said "Your doing fine. Just look at me". Only after the guys had left the room did Donnie realize what he had just done.

"I told you to stay away!" he said stepping away from April "Now I let the monster get out...I'm a monster"

"Donnie, your not a monster" April said stepping towards him

"No!" he yelled "Stay away!...Please, I don't want to hurt you"

"You could never hurt me Donnie" April took another step

"You don't know that"

"I know you" She took yet another step

"The old me, now I'm a monster. A bigger freak than before" Donnie started backing away from April again "Please, just leave before I hurt you"

April understood. He didn't want to hurt Casey, he just lost control. Something he didn't want to do again. She slowly backed out of the lab, closing the torn door behind her. The sight in the living room was another story. Casey was groaning in pain from the beating he had taken, Mikey was clutching his leg, and Leo was trying to help them both.

"Donnie sure has been taking his vitamins" Casey said

"April, can you get Raph" Leo said "He should be in his room"

After everyone but Splinter, who was out for an evening run, and Donnie, who was still in his lab, was in the living room, Mikey explained what had happened.

"So he has no control over his emotions?" Leo asked "Like Raph, only bigger?"

"He called himself a monster, a larger freak than before" April said "He also mentioned that he couldn't let the monster get out"

"What could that mean?" Casey asked

Before anyone could answer, there was a large crash coming from the lab, followed by the sound of something running away from the lair. Everyone but Casey ran to the lab, and when they opened the door, they saw that the garage door had been busted open, with no Donnie in sight.

"April, you and Mikey go after Donnie" Leo ordered "He seems calmest around you two. I'll stay here with Raph and take care of Casey"

Mikey and April nodded, before leaping thought the hole in the garage door, following the large foot prints that Donnie was leaving behind.

"Donnie, what have you gotten yourself into" April thought as they ran throughout the sewers, as she found herself hoping that he wouldn't hurt anyone else, or himself.

* * *

_**Oh no! Donnie loose on the streets of New York! Will someone get hurt? Will he 'Let It Go'? *hint hint**cough* Spoiler *cough* Please fav, follow, and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is all about Donatello, what is happening to him, and what he is about to do. Includes his version of 'Let It Go'. I do not own the original song. I, am going to cry...**_

* * *

Running is all Donatello could do. He had just let the monster get what he wanted, he hurt his family. Sure, it was just Casey, but he still viewed him as part of the family. And then there was Mikey. He had been trying to help, trying to understand what was happening, and he hurt him.

_"He deserved it you know" _

Donnie spun around, looking for the source of the sound. "No-no he didn't" he yelled "He-he was just concerned about me!"

_"But you told him to go away, and he didn't listen. Therefore, it's his fault"_

"Come out and face me!" Donnie yelled

_"But I'm already hear, inside you"_

Donnie then understood. This mutation was fighting for control of his mind, it was trying to persuade him to give in. He was battling himself, not a monster. "You did that to him, not me" he replied "I would never hurt my brothers"

_"Oh, but you did. And now they see you for who you really are. A freak"_

Donnie knew deep down that he could never be anywhere near his family again. He would certainly lose control, giving the monster what he wanted. "Why won't you just leave me alone!"

_"Because I am a part of you Donatello. And I always will be. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you will see who you really are"_

"Please, just leave me alone!" Donnie begged

_"I will, but enjoy your time alone. I will return soon, to show you that I am your only friend, and you will listen to me"_

And with that, the voice left. Donnie felt a moment of relief, but the thought about what the voice had said brought him back to reality. He no longer had a family, friends, not even the frozen Timothy to talk to, and he never would again. He was a danger to his family, to the city. He was a monster. He sighed as he looked over the city. "The lights shine bright in the city tonight, not a footbot to be seen" He started walking across the rooftops again. "A city with no isolation, and a monster inside of me" The wind blew past his face, his fur blowing in the same direction. "The wind is howling like this creature growling inside" He looked down at his feet. "Couldn't keep him in, hope they know I tried"

He started picking up the pace as he kept talking. "Don't let it win, don't let them see" He shook his finger at himself. "Be the good boy, you know you have to D" The intensity in his words grew as he kept going. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show" He smashed a wall "Well now they know"

He made his decision. "Let him go, let him go, can't be Donnie anymore" It was true. He made a mental note to give himself a new name. "Let him go, let him go, turn away and lock that door" He thought about the weeks he spent in his lab alone, locking his family out. "I don't care what my brothers will say" They were no longer his brothers, and Donnie knew that. "Let the creature rage on" He let out a loud roar. "This monster is a part of me anyway"

He heard Mikey and April yelling for him. The old part of Donnie wanted to go to them, show them he was ok. But he couldn't, he had to protect them, so he hid behind a water tower until they passed, glad the voice hadn't returned yet.

"Do you think Shredder or Kraang got to him?" Mikey asked, worried about the answer "That would explain the sound..."

"No, of course not Mikey" April replied "I'm sure he's nearby. Let's keep looking" They ran right past the water tower.

He smirked when the ran past him. His family was still in danger, but not just from him, from Shredder and Kraang. "It's funny how this mutation, makes everything so clear" He then decided that he would put this new form to good use. "And though my family goes after me, they'll never find me here"

He jumped down from the water tower smiling. "It's time to see what this creature can do, to take down Kraang and Shredder too" he almost yelled "No right, no wrong, no ninjutsu for me" He started running full-pace "I'm not Donnie!"

He ran further and further into the city, specifically, to TCRI. "Let him go, let him go, it's time for me to fight" He jumped over another ally, moving closer and closer to the building he was heading for "Let him go, let him go, get my family out of my sight!" He stood on a rooftop, right across from the TCRI building. "Here I stand, and here I'll win! Let the creature rage on!"

As he climbed up the building, he could tell that this was not going to be easy, but he had to do it. He burst into the top floor, frighting every single Kraang brain in there. Within a matter of seconds, he had taken out several Kraang, and he even set off one of the many bombs in the room, right before jumping out, saving himself just in time for the building to go up in flames. He looked at what he had done and smiled.

"My rage goes through me from my head into the ground!" He knocked over a water tower with just one punch as he walked away from the scene. "This monster disappears into the night to not be found" He slowly made his way back into the shadows as he looked at his handy work, smirking. "In one moment this creature will crush enemies to ash" He knew the police would have a field day when they found out about the Kraang. He jumped into an ally, just before he saw four odd shadows leap over him. "I'm never going back, their danger's will be in the past!"

He made his way to a nearby junkyard to hideout until he finished the Shredder, then left the city. "Let them go, let them go, I will rise and enemies will fall" he walked into the junkyard, finding items that at one point in time, he would have snatched, using them to make his inventions. " Let them go, let them go, that nina geeky turtle is gone!" He was no longer Donnie. He passed a car that on the door said 'Argus was here'. "Argus" he thought "Means monster, that will do" He began talking again "Here I fight, will they plead, they may" He climbed onto the top of the junk pile "Let the creature growl on!" He let out a loud roar "This monster is a part of me anyway"

The junkyard that he had chosen was less than a quarter mile from Shredder's base, making it easy to destroy him.

_"But he could help you destroy your family"_

"Great, you're back" Donnie, who is now Argus, said

_"Nice name change by the way, suits you"_

"Thanks, I named myself after you" Argus went back to working. "You know I am never going anywhere near my family again, so nice try"

_"But their the ones who hold you back, keep you from fulfilling your true potential"_

"Well, know that potential is gone, because of you, so you can forget about it"

_"But you could destroy them, end their misery"_

Then it hit him. He could destroy them. As long as he was alive, his family would never truly be safe. He then made the hardest decision he had ever made. To protect his family, he would have to commit suicide.

_"I know what your thinking, you would never go that far"_

"If that's what it takes to protect my family, then so be it"

The sun began to rise when he made this decision. He would do it after Shredder. Soon all of his brothers would be safe from their biggest enemies, including him.

* * *

_**Don't worry, this story is far from over. So what do you think of the name change? Please fav, follow, and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Donnie has let his old self go, Kraang have been blown up, and Shredder is next. Will they stop him in time? Keep reading to find the answer.**_

* * *

The sun began to rise as 3 turtles and a girl made their way to the sewers. They had just been investigating the mysterious explosion at TCRI, where they found claw marks along the roof of a nearby building.

"Do you really think it was Donnie who did that?" Mikey asked

"Well, it was either him, or Rahzar has a new hatred for the Kraang" Raph replied

"Why would he do that?" April asked "I mean, he's always been the peaceful one. Fixing stuff with his head, not his fists"

Everyone walked in silence, not knowing the answer to the question. It was only after they got home did someone talk.

"Everybody get some rest, we'll continue the search tomorrow" Leo said

"So glad it's Saturday" April joked, making her way to her room

Casey was now passed out on the couch and within an hour, Mikey, Raph, and Leo were also asleep. But April just laid on her bed, trying to sleep, but unable. Her mind felt like it was moving a million miles an hour. She decided to get up and see if there was any thing she could find to help Donnie. She quietly made her way to the lab, but was greeted by Splinter when she got there. He was just standing in the doorway, looking around the lab, distress written all over his face.

"Master Splinter" April said "Are you ok?"

"I am not sure, my child" Splinter replied "How did I fail to notice his mutation? I could have helped him, instead he had no one to turn to, no one to comfort him" He hung his head. "I failed my son"

April became curious. "How did you fail to notice his mutation?" she asked.

"He came home hurt, bleeding out, but no new mutation" Splinter replied "I thought instead of mutagen, he had been hit with something else" He looked at April "Do you think you might be able to help my son"

"Maybe" she replied "He seems calmer around me, but he claims that he can't let the 'monster' out. I have no idea what that means"

Suddenly, the TV turned on. "This just in, a monster in New York" The news anchor said "Is it true, we go to the streets to find out" A woman appeared on the screen with a frightened look on her face "I saw it last night, just after the TCRI explosion" she said "It was big, and hairy, with these razor sharp claws, and a turtle shell"

"Guy, get in here!" April yelled. Soon 3 tired turtles walked into the living room.

"This better be good" Raph puffed

"Somebody spotted Donnie last night" April said pointing at the TV.

"He also talked! Saying something about 'crushing' someone. I was scared to death" The woman said

"We'll keep an eye out for that monster" the anchor said

"How dare they call Donnie a monster" Raph said "Well, I should-"

"Raphael" Splinter cut in "We need to find Donatello before he hurts anyone else. If we don't many people will go after him, creating more loss"

"I'll coordinate a search pattern" Leo said "Everyone should take some sedative darts with them, just in case"

And with that, they began to get ready to bring their brother home.

* * *

Donnie had his plan ready to go. He would walk into Shredder's lair, claiming he had no memory of his past life, only that he remembered that place, and he needed help. He knew Shredder would use him against his family. He just had to get close enough to kill him, then the act would be over. He just needed to find out how to shut out his second voice, Argus, off.

_"You can still use him to-" _Argus started

"Don't even think about it" he cut in "Never happening, never will"

_"And why not? Is it because of that dream you had last year"_

Donnie, not Argus, had a dream about him betraying his family to the Shredder the year before. After he did that, all of his family was dead. He swore he would never do that as soon as he woke up. "I swore a long time ago that I would protect my family" he said

_"But you said they were no longer your family"_

"You drive a hard bargain, don't you" Donnie was getting tired. "Is it ok if I sleep now, or are you also going to keep me up"

_"Fine, have your petty rest. Talk to you when you get up"_

And with that, Donnie fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Leo and Raph searched all the labs, and junkyards on the West side, while April and Mikey looked on the East side. They had been searching for over an hour when they came upon a junkyard with claw marks on the gate. As they searched, they heard somebody talking.

"Can you just drop the subject" the voice said "No, I'm not turning back. You are not going to change my mind"

"Donnie?" April said, signaling to Mikey to stay back

"April?" Donnie responded "No, stay away, I don't want to hurt you" He started backing away

"I've come to help" she said, hands up, walking slowly towards him

_"You can finish her now" _the voice said to Argus

"Shut up" Donnie responded

_"Just think about all the times she hurt you"_

"No, I won't hurt her" Donnie began to pound his head "Get out" He looked at April "Go away, I have to protect you"

"You don't have to protect me" April said "I'm not afraid" Donnie began to walk away as April followed "Please don't shut us out again" she begged "Please don't lock the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore" Donnie began to climb a junk pile as April followed " 'Cause for the first time in forever, I think I understand" She began to climb faster "For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand" Donnie was reaching the top of the pile "We can head down to the sewers together, you don't have to live in fear" They both now stood at the top of the pile "Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right hear"

No matter how much he wanted to do that, he could risk the safety of his family. "April" he said "Please go back home, your life awaits" He gestured to Mikey who was now visible to him "Hang out with my bros, and go love Casey"

"Don, but-" April was about to tell him about her feelings before Donnie cut in

"I know" he said "You mean well" He turned away "But leave me be, yes I'm alone, but so is this monster in me" April approached him, but he quickly walked away "Just stay away and you can live life free" He was trying his hardest to not let the tears fall, but they quickly turned to worry.

"Actually were not" April said, Donnie turning around

"What do you mean your not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know" she said

"What do I not know?!" Donnie was becoming very worried

"The city knows about the monsters..." she hesitated "show"

"What?" Now he was confused

"They kinda know you set off the explosion, the news is everywhere"

"Everywhere" He was scared, they might find out about his family, have them experimented on.

"It's ok, you can just control the monster" She said with a smile on her face

"No I can't, I-I don't know how!" His sanity was about ready to go out the window.

"Sure you can, I know you can!" She truly believed he could "Cause first time in forever"

"Oh" Donnie said at the same time "I'm such a fool, you can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid" April kept talking

"No escape from this monster inside of me" He ran his claws through his fur

"We can work this out together"

"I can't control this curse" He was about ready to tear something apart

_"You can finish her now"_

"Well reverse this monster you became"

"Oh, April, please, you'll only make things worse!"

"Don't panic, we'll make everything right"

"There's too much fear, you're not safe here" He was losing the battle with the monster

_"You can do it, just swipe"_

"We can fix this thing together"

"Oh" He clutched his head

_"Do it now"_

"We can change this thing together" Her hopes were becoming way to high

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

_"NOW!"_

"And everything will be alright"

"I CAN'T!" He just lost control. The monster lashed out, scratching April across the chest, sending her down the junk pile.

"APRIL!" Mikey yelled, running over to her

Donnie stood at the top of the pile, registering what he had just done. "April!" He started down the pile to help her, when Mikey stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice" Mikey threw a dart at Donnie, landing in his shoulder. Donnie stood still for a moment, staring at the dart, then Mikey, before he fell down the remainder of the pile, landing right next to April.

"Donnie..." she said, reaching out to him before Mikey stopped her.

"We don't know how long the sedative will last in his new form" he said "I'll call the guys, then check on your chest"

April looked down at her chest, small lines of blood appearing on the skin under her torn shirt. He had just scratched her, barely drawing any blood.

"We found Donnie" Mikey said, calling Leo "He got April in the chest, but he's out cold right now. We're gonna need the ShellRaiser"

"Be there in 5" Leo replied before hanging up, then turned to Raph "They found him"

* * *

**_April...*crys* Why did I do that?! I know how I want this to end...and it makes me cry. Please fav, follow, and review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know, I know...3 singing chapters in a row, and not in order. I thought it would make more sense if I did the order of the songs like this, you will soon understand why. Now, For The First Time In Forever, you will be happy for Donnie_**

* * *

Donnie woke up in his lab the next morning. At first he was happy, after all he was in his lab, where he was usually safe. But then he realized what his brothers had done.

"No!" he said "Why here? Why here?" He quickly covered his mouth. His mouth wouldn't let him say the right words.

_"Just another step towards me winning"_

"Why you do this to me?!" Donnie yelled, pounding his head

Unknown to Donatello, in the living room, his family was listening. Leo, before they placed Donnie in the lab, had hide an old baby monitor in one of the cracks of the lab door. They could now listen to what was going on, and so far, they didn't like it.

"Wha-What's happening to his voice?" Mikey asked

"It must be the mutation" Leo replied "Remember how Snake's voice changed when he was mutated"

"Yeah, but Victor's didn't" Raph replied

"Maybe it's because mutation is so different for everyone" April suggested "He was already a mutant, maybe the new mutation is getting rid of some of his old ones"

Everyone was silent. April had just said that they were losing their brother, how could they not be shocked.

"I moved all of Donnie's usable equipment to his room" Raph said, breaking the silence "You could get to work on that retro-mutagen stuff for him, couldn't you April"

"I'll try my best" April replied, making her way to Donnie's room.

* * *

1 month later...

* * *

After an entire month, the lair had become so different. Leo and Raph had daily fights about nothing, mostly making the subject return to Donnie. Mikey was quiet, not having anybody to go to about the fights, always listening to Donnie. Donnie's speech had deteriorated, making his patterns that of a 2-year old. April was working non-stop on a retro-mutagen that would return Donnie to a mutant ninja turtle, and not a normal one. When she wasn't in her 'lab' she was with Donnie, needing regular samples of his DNA for her experiments, and the fact that she was now the only one who could keep him calm. So she was burdened with bringing him meals. But when she had a break through in his condition, he went without food for a day, everyone else scared they would frighten Donnie.

April burst from Donnie's room, now her lab, for the first time in 2 days.

"I've done it!" she yelled

"You created retro-mutagen!" Mikey yelled as everybody ran into the living room

"What?" Raph added

"We can get our brother back" Leo said

"Yes!" she said before a look of disappointment flew across her face "The only thing is, without turning him back to a normal turtle, the effects last about a day. If I did anything else, he would return to a normal, everyday turtle"

"If I could get one more day with my son, that would be enough for me" Splinter said, walking into the room.

"Mutation day is 2 days away" Mikey said "Could we do it then Master Splinter?"

A smile ran across Splinter's face. "What a wonderful idea Michelangelo" he replied

"Now April, could you possibly feed our brother, I can hear his stomach from here" Leo asked

* * *

2 days later...

* * *

Mikey was woken up by Leo.

"Mikey, time to get up" Leo said outside the door

"5 more minutes" Mikey replied, almost falling asleep again

"It's mutation day" Leo said, before he walked away from the door before he got trampled

"Mutation...day" Mikey mumbled before he realized what he was just told, tearing the covers off of him and running out the door "It's mutation day!" he yelled. He glanced around the lair and realized that once closed doors were now open. "Donnie's lab is open, so's his door, I didn't know they did that anymore" He ran into the kitchen, seeing everything set out for their mutation day meal "Who knew we owned a dozen dessert plates" He ran out to wake up Raph, entering the bedroom hall, and seeing Raph's door opened "For a month I've roamed this empty hall" He glanced into Donnie's room "Why have a room if you're not there at all" He slid down the hand rails "Finally he's coming back to train"

Mikey stopped in front of a picture of Donnie. "I'll see my actual real life brother" He touched the picture and it fell "It'll be totally strange" He placed the picture back and ran to the dojo "Wow am I so ready for this change"

Mikey began to climb the tree in the center of the dojo "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be training, there'll be no fights" He reahed the top of the tree and looked through the grate to the surface world "For the first time in forever, I could be happy through the night" He jumped down and ran to the kitchen "Don't know if I'm excited or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone" He opened the door to the freezer and started talking to Ice Cream Kitty "Cause for the first time in forever, he won't be alone" He pet Ice Cream Kitty "I can't wait to see him again" he gasped "What if, he stay's forever" Ice Cream Kitty meowed.

Mikey made his way to the dojo. "Today imagine me, nunchucks and all" He did a split kick and a couple kata's "Fighting bros, and I beat them all" He started to just swing his nunchucks "The picture of discipline and grace" He grunted when he hit himself on the back of his head, the whirled around to see the picture of Donnie that he knocked down earlier "Suddenly he's standing there" He stood by the picture "My wonderful brother, tall, with no hair" He found a piece of day-old pizza on the floor "I wanna stuff some pizza in my face"

"But then we laugh and hang all evening" Mikey said as he looked at family pictures "Which is totally bizarre" He picked up a picture of Donnie and started to spin. "Nothing like the life he's lived so far" The picture slipped from his hand as it landed in the algae and worms pit.

Mikey entered his room and looked at more pictures "Cause for the first time in forever" He passed a picture of them laughing "There'll be laughter, there'll be fun, for the first time in forever" He passed a picture of Donnie in his lab "He could be himself with someone" He passed a picture from their party after the first Kraang invasion "And I know it's totally crazy, to wish for one last glance, but for the first time in forever" He looked at a normal family picture and smiled.

"At least we have a chance"

Donnie sat in his lab, strapped to a chair while April injected him with the retro-mutagen. She then unstrapped him, and left the room, while he started to change. After 3 minutes of agonizing pain, Donnie looked down, seeing 3 green fingers and toes, a plastron, and no fur.

_"You look hideous"_

Donnie sighed, he had still not been able to get rid of the monster. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Don't let it win, don't let them see, be the good boy, you know you have to D" He picked up a staff next to the mirror "Conceal, don't feel" He began to spin it around "Put on a show" The staff snapped in his hand "Make one wrong move and everyone will know" He threw away the broken pieces before he grabbed another one "But it's only for today"

Mikey looked out of his room "It's only for today"

Donnie holstered the staff "It's agony to wait"

Mikey leaped over the steps in the hallway "It's agony to wait"

Donnie yelled "April" before he sighed and continued "Tell my brothers it is time...to train"

Mikey began to go nuts when he heard this, bounding across the lair "To train, for the first time in forever

Donnie slowly walked out of his lab "Don't let it win, don't let them see"

Mikey started to daydream "I'll get what I've been dreaming of"

Donnie held his head high as he tried to look normal "Be the good boy, you know you have to D"

Mikey swung across the tire swing "A chance to change his lonely world"

Donnie froze in place "Conceal"

Mikey then heard his brother's voice "A chance to show he's loved"

Donnie heard Mikey nearby and spoke a lot quieter "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show"

Mikey ran around the living room again "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today, 'cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever" He began to run with his eyes closed "Nothing's in my way"

His thought were interrupted when he ran into Donnie though.

* * *

**_Please fav, follow, and review! I know, cliffhanger, no judging! I like weird people!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yay! New chapter! I hope you are all ready for a major plot twist. MWHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Donnie" Mikey said as soon as he realized who he ran into "I wasn't watching where I was going" He helped Donnie up, then started to walk into the dojo.

"Hey" Donnie said, with a smirk on his face "No hug?"

Mikey turned around and ran into Donnie's arms, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I missed you D" Mikey said, hugging Donnie tighter

"I missed you too" Donnie replied

"This is what is important to me" Donnie thought "Not you"

_"We'll see about that" _Argus replied

Mikey started to pull out of the hug and lead Donnie into the dojo. Four friendly faces greeted him when he entered the room.

"It is good to have you back, my son" Splinter said smiling

April ran to Donnie, hugging him as tightly as she could when she reached him. "I'm so glad you're back" she said

The hug felt good to Donnie, before he remembered the last time she had gotten this close to him before today. "April, I am so sorry about what happened last month, I just-"

April quickly cut him off "It was a scratch, I'm fine now" She pulled away from the hug, looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. "All that matters is that you're here, normal again"

"As normal as a mutant turtle is" Raph added, walking over to Donnie "It's good to have you back, little bro"

"Shall we get this training started" Leo said, pulling his katanas out

Leo sparred with Donnie, while Raph sparred with Mikey, and April trained with Splinter. Leo was impressed with the amount of strength Donnie had gained from his mutation. Donnie was fighting without his staff, so Leo decided to make it fair, putting his katanas away. They had been sparring for about a minute, she Leo tried to give Donnie a roundhouse kick to the jaw when he got close enough, only for Donnie to give him one before he could act, sending him to the wall closest to Raph and Mikey. As soon as they saw their brother against the wall, groaning, they looked in awe at the younger brother who took down the leader.

"Well done Donatello" Splinter said, with the same amount of surprise as the others "Raphael, Michelangelo, attack Donatello"

The brothers rushed into action, taking of at the same time. Donnie took out Raph first, sending him to the wall with a kick to the gut in less than 30 seconds. Mikey did backflip after backflip, trying to avoid Donnie's punches, only to be hit on his decent from one, 20 seconds after Raph was hit, sending him to the ceiling, then to the ground. After a minute, 3 turtles were on the ground, with one left standing.

_"Here she comes" _Argus whispered

Donnie turned around to see April running at him, but his mind went back to the month before when he attacked her, seeing his claws scratch her. Then he was pulled into reality, seeing April rush him.

"No, stay away!" he said backing up "Just, stay...away" He was gasping in short breaths, clutching his chest. His eyes just staring forward, and his muscles shaking. April noticed this and stopped her attack, walking over to Donnie to calm him down.

"It's ok Donnie" she said, rushing behind him, grabbing him and putting his shell on her chest "Just focus on my breathing" She turned her head to Splinter, confused about what was going on "He's having a panic attack" she said "I need to calm his breath-"

Donnie broke from her grasp, backing away, his breaths becoming shorter. "Just...Stay...Away..." he said in-between gasps "I...Can't...Stop...Him" He then collapsed from the lack of oxygen, landing on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"April" Splinter said, rushing to his sons side "What happened?"

"He had a panic attack" she replied "I don't know why, but he did. I need to check up on him" she quickly added "Make sure that it wasn't the retro-mutagen wearing off already"

Donnie awoke an hour later, laying on the medical bed in his lab. "What...What just-"

_"Couldn't face her" _Argus mocked _"To __cowardice to fight a girl"_

"You know what I saw" Donnie replied, sitting up "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Donnie, who are you talking to?"

Donnie turned his head to see April, Mikey, and Splinter looking at him. "Yeah brainiac" He turned his head to the other side, seeing Leo and Raph with ice packs on their chests.

"Did I hurt you to badly?" Donnie asked, ignoring the question

"Just bruised" Leo replied "Now, who were you talking to?"

"Heh, heh" Donnie laughed, realizing he was caught "No one..." He gave an unsure grin.

"Donnie" April said "Mikey and I heard you talking to someone at the junkyard, but no one was with you" She paused for a second "Have you been hearing voices?" she asked "Is that why you didn't come to us, because the voices wanted you to hurt us"

_"Say yes, then they will know you are crazy"_

"What..."Donnie replied in a high pitched voice

_"Just say yes"_

"Shut up" Donnie whispered

"Donnie, we didn't say anything" Mikey said

"I-I-I'm not crazy" Donnie said

"When did the voice start talking to you?" Leo asked

"A-after the mutation" Donnie replied "He-he made me hurt A-" His eyes went straight forward again, breathing in short, shallow breaths, shaking.

"Leo, press Donnie on your chest and breathe slowly" April ordered "Raph, you and Mikey hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself"

They all did as they were told. Leo began to whisper into Donnie's ear, telling him to focus on his breathing, while Raph and Mikey fought to keep Donnie from flailing his arms and legs. After 2 minutes, his breathing began to calm down. Mikey though, began to feel a tingling sensation under his hands.

"Raph" he said "Do you feel that?" They looked under their hands, to see that his fur was growing again.

"April, the retro-mutagen is wearing off!" Raph yelled "We need to-"

Donnie began to laugh, but not his normal laugh. It sounded maniacal, getting deeper and deeper. It was as if he were a different person. Mikey looked at his brother, his eyes pitch black, no emotion showing in them, no life.

"You want to know what happened to Donnie" Donnie said, his voice deeper that ever "I happened, I am the new Donnie. I am Argus" His face looked forward, a scowl appearing on it

"And I will destroy you"

* * *

**_BOOM! I just did that! Please fav, follow, and review! What do you think about 4 more chapters? Tell me if you want more or less. I also have a video up on YouTube if you want to see what I look like! The title is {Memories (Centuries Parody)-TMNT Style} Please watch!_**

**_Bye for now!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I can not believe I am about to do this, but we are nearing the end of the story. 2-3 more chapters and that's it! I need to get the major climax in, get you on the edge of your seat, then I will- I almost gave away the ending! I need to be more careful...**_

* * *

"Donnie" Mikey said, backing away "Snap out of it, bro"

"I am not Donnie!" Argus yelled, grabbing Raph and throwing him to a wall, then elbowing Leo in the gut, the force forcing him off of his back "I am Argus. I am the thing your pathetic brother tried to protect you from. I was his demise," Argus stared at Mikey "And now I will be yours" He stood up, only to be blocked by Splinter.

"What have you done with my son?" Splinter asked sternly

"He is where I was for so long" Argus replied, smirking "Stuck in his mind, not being able to be heard"

Donnie was trying to scream, to tell his family to run, forget about him, but his body wouldn't listen to him. All he could do is watch as the thing that took over his body hurt his family. No, he couldn't let that happen. He fought harder and harder to scream, until he succeeded.

"Run!" Donnie yelled, his voice following his commands, letting the others hear him.

"Donnie?" April asked, in awe

"You fool" Argus said "You will never get full control back. A few words will not help" He then looked at April "And now, I will start with the person you care for most"

He began to walk to April, only to stop, and begin to back up.

"April, take my family and run!" Donnie ordered "I can't hold him off much-"

Argus let a roar break free, gaining control again. "Now, she dies!" he yelled

"We need to go now!" April yelled, leaping over Argus. "Everyone get in the ShellRaiser". Everyone followed her orders, leaping into the vehicle, only for Splinter to hop out.

"Go" he said "I will hold him off"

Leo nodded, starting the engine. "Be careful sensi" he said before April closed the door, and they sped off.

"Just you and me, rat" Argus said, making his claws longer

"Donatello, if you can hear me, fight this thing" Splinter said "Fight this thing that is threatening our family"

Donnie fought, he fought with all his might, but Argus was stronger.

"Touching" Argus said "But it won't stop me. You will fall, just like your son did, then the others" Argus smirked, hearing Donnie screaming to get out "Then, New York will be my playground" Argus moved, lashing his claws at Splinter, who avoided them with no problem

"Please Donatello," Splinter begged "I do not wish to hurt you"

"But I do" Argus said, swinging his claws again, this time, trimming the end of Splinter's beard. "Aw, so close"

"If it is a fight you want," Splinter said, taking position "Then it is a fight you will get. I am sorry my son" He ran forward on all fours, avoiding the flying claws that were coming at him. He swiftly ran around Argus, just barely missing Argus' claws, before he was hit in the foot by one.

"Fresh blood smells so good" Argus said, smelling the red liquid on his claws, before continuing his attack. He swung at Splinter's head and heart at the same time, scratching him on the forehead, Splinter not being able to avoid both attacks. Argus took his delay to his advantage, kicking him in the gut, sending him to the wall closest to the doors.

Splinter clutched his shoulder, now dislocated. "You fight with more strength that my son" he said "But do you have his smarts" With that he threw a smoke bomb at Argus' face, only for it to be deflected by Argus' hand, sending int back to Splinter, where it exploded. Splinter soon felt a pain in his back, followed by the feeling of liquid flowing down his back. He fell over and soon began to bleed out. "Why are you doing this to my family?" he asked

"That mutagen your son was hit with contained the DNA of Victor Falco" Argus said "I got his personality, and Donnie as a result" He walked around Splinter, watching the deteriorating mutant rat. "All I have to do now is get rid of the rest of your sons, then I will be superior" He raised his claws above Splinter's head to give the final blow, when Donnie had enough.

"Sensi!" Donnie yelled, drawing his hand back "I will not let you hurt them" With the help of his other hand, Donnie pulled his hand away from Splinter's head. "You will not hurt them!" he yelled

"Yes I will" Argus said, raising his hand again, only to have Donnie fight back harder

"Splinter" Donnie yelled "Run!"

"My son," Splinter replied "I can not. My back..."

"Better for me" Argus said, his hand beginning it's decent.

"No!" Donnie screamed, moving his other arm in front of Splinter's head, scratching himself instead. "I won't let you hurt them again!"

"Well, your stronger than I thought" Argus sneered "But hurting yourself will not do you any good"

Donnie made his leg move, kicking a nearby wheelchair he kept for emergencies over to Splinter. "Sensi, get in it and run!" Donnie yelled

Splinter did as he was instructed, sitting in the chair and taking off. Donnie was now exhausted, not being able to fight much longer.

"He is not getting away that easy" Argus said, sending claws at Splinter, who was now near the lab doors. One made it's way to the back of the chair, puncturing Splinter's back as he was thrown from the chair. Argus made his was to the now paralyzed ninja master. "Now watch as your family falls" His claws made their way into Splinter's back, and as he pulled them out, blood flew everywhere.

_"Noooooo!"_ screamed Donnie, no longer heard by anyone.

* * *

**_I never thought I would kill a character, but I felt like it had to be done to get the seriousness of the story across. I really hate myself now...*crys* KILL ME NOW! Please follow and review. I don't deserve fav's!...JUST KILL ME! I AM STILL CRYING!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am still crying from the last chapter! I can not believe I just killed Splinter! I need to hurry up and continue before I...NOW I'M CRYING AGAIN!**_

* * *

_"YOU MONSTER!"_ Donnie screamed _"YOU F***ING MONSTER!"_

Splinter lay motionless on the lab floor, a pool of blood surrounding him, growing larger by the second. His blood dripping down Argus' claws.

Argus smirked, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

_"You have the nerve to smirk, after you just killed my FATHER!"_ Donnie yelled

"He was not your father" Argus shouted back "He adopted you, not bring you into this world. He was a hideous freak who raised more freaks like you and your brothers. He deserved to die"

_"What did he ever do to you!"_ Donnie screamed _"He was my father, no matter what you say! What did he do to you!"_

"He cared for you" Argus replied "He stood in my way, because he cared. About. You."

Donnie, in his mind, was pushed into a black room, no longer being able to see what was going on.

_"No" _Donnie said _"What are you doing?! Let me out!"_

"Not until you shut up" Argus replied, picking up Splinter's lifeless body "Now, to find your brothers" And with that, he took off for the surface

* * *

After driving around for several minutes, Leo parked the ShellRaiser in a dark ally, then they continued their journey on foot. Thirty minutes later, they had taken refuge at April's apartment.

"Do you think Argus got Splinter?" Mikey asked, a worried look on his face

"No" Raph replied "Donnie would never let that happen"

As if on cue, Argus broke through the window, carrying a motionless Splinter over his shoulder. They shocked turtles just stared, processing the recent disturbance.

"Sensi!" Leo yelled "Let him go Argus" He pulled out his katanas

"And give you the advantage?" Argus replied "I don't think so"

"G-guys" Mikey said "He-he isn't m-moving!" He almost broke into tears, right then and there, his mind not being able to stand the sight.

Raph glared at Argus, stepping in front of Mikey "What did you do to him? Tell me now!" he demanded

"Just what anyone else would have" Argus replied, smirking, as he threw Splinter's body to the ground, showing his bloody scars. "I killed him"

The others just looked in horror. Had he really killed their master, their sensi? Their father? I was to horrible to be true.

"You liar!" Raph yelled, lunging at Argus. He had so much rage, so much hurt, built up over the last month, he just snapped. His eyes went white, his feet moved so fast that if he went any faster, he would be leaving a trail of fire. He struck Argus across the chest, but not drawing much blood.

Mikey and April just stared at the lifeless body of Splinter, unable to look away. They had both started crying, fleeing to the hallway to comfort each other while Raph let his rage out, and Leo did what he did. "A-April" Mikey said "Do, do you think you can bring Donnie out?"

April thought for a moment. Maybe this time he would win, he could over come this monster. Her face went from distressed to determined. "I can try" she replied.

* * *

"Let me out!" Donnie screamed "You will not hurt my family"

He heard the sound of breaking glass, followed by the sound of his brother.

_"Sensi!" _Leo yelled_ "Let him go Argus" _Donnie heard the sound of Leo's katanas being drawn.

"Leo!" Donnie screamed "Help me! Help me out of here!"

_"G-guys"_ he heard Mikey say_ "He-he isn't m-moving"_

"Mikey! Help! Anybody!" Donnie screamed. He felt like he was in a coma. He was even more terrified than when he was held by the Shredder.

_"What did you do to him? Tell me now!" _he heard Raph yell.

_"Just what anyone else would have" _Argus replied, as he something hit the ground_ "I killed him"_

_"You liar!" _Donnie heard Raph scream

"Please!" Donnie screamed "Help me!" He was crying, trying his hardest to get somebody to hear his pleads. "Leo! Raph! Mikey! Anybody!" He buried his head in his knees.

_"What's wrong Argus" _Raph yelled _"Can't handle the pain! Is that why you're crying!"_

Donnie's head perked up. He was making Argus cry! Suddenly, he was able to see again! He saw Raph, beating him. He felt the pain.

"Raph!" Donnie screamed "Stop! Please! You're hurting me!"

Raph stopped, pulling away. "D-Donnie?"

"Please, stop" Donnie whispered. He finally had control, but for how long. He suddenly got an idea. "Leo, you have to kill me!" he whispered

"What?!" Leo replied "No, I won't, you're my brother! Why would you have me do such a thing?"

"Please, just do it while I have control" Donnie begged, crying, while pulling Leo's sword close to his heart "It's the only way to stop him!"

"Donnie" April said, walking into the room. "Please don't do this. I-I love you!"

"I-I love you too April, but it's the only-" Donnie started, before he lunged at April, claws drawn, pointing at her chest.

"That won't happen" Argus yelled, going for April

It happened in slow motion. He was lunging at April, noticing Mikey behind her, when he saw Leo jump in front of her, katana still drawn. He felt something puncture his skin, before he felt something go though him. He saw Leo, wide-eyed, before they both fell to the floor.

* * *

**_One more chapter! Who will live? Who will die? How long will Darrell cry after this? The answer to that last one, forever...KILL ME NOW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am about to cry...And all the girls out there probably are to...Thanks for sticking with me! And they say sequel's are never as good as the original..._**

* * *

"Donnie" Leo whispered

It happened so fast. He had just jumped in front of April to protect her, but he didn't think about what would happen because of it. Argus now lay on the floor, moaning, but something else was happening. His fur was falling off, his claws disappeared, and he now had a plastron. He suddenly turned green when Leo realized what was happening. Argus was gone, and he was left with his dying brother. He dropped to his knees.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled, crawling over to Donnie.

Donnie was smiling, despite the pain he was in. Leo looked at the wound he had inflicted. It went straight through, no chance of Donnie surviving. Mikey, April, and Raph were soon right beside him, holding Donnie's hands, everyone of them crying.

"You-you k-killed h-him" Donnie whispered, looking at the ceiling "You-you k-killed the monster"

"Donnie, I am so sorry" Leo said, tears rolling down his cheeks "Please stay with us"

"Th-thank you aniki" Donnie said, turning his head to Leo, then to the others "I love you guys" Donnie looked forward and smiled. "I-I c-can s-see f-father" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Donnie, stay with us bro" Mikey begged "I need you"

"We all do" April added "Please, I love you"

"Who's going to set off explosions everyday?" Raph asked, holding back a sob

"Good...Goodbye" Donnie whispered, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he went limp in their arms.

"Donnie," April said, crying "No, Donnie, stay with me! Stay with me! Please" She started shaking his body when Raph pulled her away from his body.

"He's gone April" He said, before drawing her into a hug, and she cried the hardest she had ever cried.

Mikey was still holding Donnie's hand, like if he let go, Donnie's would disappear. He was sobbing, and so was Leo. Mikey looked over to Raph and April. Raph wouldn't stop looking at Donnie's body, tears rolling down his cheeks. Leo got up and walked over to Splinter's body, picking it up and placing him next to Donnie. Everyone just stared all night long. When the sun began to rise, the turtles picked up the bodies of their family members and walked to the lair to prepare them for burial.

* * *

It was a short service. Everyone had said a few words about Donnie and Splinter, everyone had cried. They were buried in Central Park, near the edge of the woods. They buried the bodies and marked their graves with wood. Donnie's mask wrapped around his, and Splinter's cane next to his. Donnie's grave marker said:

Hamato Donatello

September 29th, 1997-November 11th, 2014

Inventor, Ninja, Brother, Friend

"By Darwin's beard"

And Splinter's said:

Hamato 'Splinter' Yoshi

June 19th, 1969-November 11th, 2014

Sensi, Father, Mentor, Ninja

"Trust your instincts, unless they are wrong"

* * *

Nobody went on patrols, they didn't want to. They were missing a member of their team, and that made a major gap in the other's relationships with each other. They drew away from each other, spending time in their rooms, or their dead family member's room. Leo found Metalhead's head and placed it in his room. Mikey decided to talk to Timothy, usually once a week. Raph had placed a picture of Donnie he found next to his bed. April though, you would find her sleeping, crying, or just sitting in Donnie's room for months. She just didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone.

But they all had to come out of hiding one night when Casey saw on the news that Shredder was taking over the city. That's when they started the Resistance. For years they fought Shredder, costing them Mikey's arm, Raph's eye, Leo's sight, and Casey's life. But everything changed when Donnie showed up that night, over thirty years later, looking like he did the morning before he died. The other's decided not to tell him about what happened, to protect him. To save his family from their pain.

And they died doing so.

* * *

_**Done! Bet you didn't think I would put SAINW in there did ya? AND NOW I AM CRYING MY EYES OUT! I AM DEAD! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD KILL ONE CHARACTER, MUCH LESS TWO! I NEED TO GO INTO HIDING SO I CAN KILL MYSELF!**_


End file.
